


Surprise

by Bethie0608



Series: Monsta X Soulmates [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608
Summary: Mazee has communicated with her soulmate since middle school but what happens when they figure each ohter out?
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monsta X Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694173
Kudos: 4





	Surprise

The first time it happened, Mazee was five and had woken up with a slight bruise across her chest. She didn't really think anything of it and went about her day.

As the days went on, there was a new mark on her arm, leg, chest or side but it wasn't until she was seven that one showed up on her face. She had been getting ready for bed and went to brush her teeth before saying goodnight to her sisters, Emilia and Remi, when she looked into the mirror to find she had a black eye.

She couldn't remember being hit in the face so she called for her mom. Her mom said that it was probably her soulmate and explained the bond to her. She asked all the questions her seven year old brain could come up with then went to bed to dream of faceless boys with black eyes. Her life continued on with more soulmate bruises and quite a few of her own.

It wasn't until middle school that words started to appear on her arm, at least she thought they were words as it was weird symbols. After countless hours on the internet, she found that the symbols were actually the Korean alphabet. She then spent the rest of seventh grade and the summer learning the language.

Then spent the first couple of weeks of eighth grade building up the courage to conduct an experiment. She decided to talk to her best friend, Riah, about it.

“Ri! I don't know what to do!” She says loudly, catching him off guard and making him drop his burrito. “Damn it, woman! My burrito!” He whines causing her to roll her eyes.

“Calm down, Fatty. Help me would you?” Mazee whines and now it's Riah’s turn to roll his eyes. “With what, Maze? I swear to the gods I'm not writing another essay for you.” He glares at her as she cackles like a mad woman.

“Anyway, I want your advice on something.” She says as she leans her head on his shoulder. “Oh now you want my advice.” He mumbled as she reaches out and steals his burrito.

“I'm being serious, Riah. I want to try to contact my soulmate by writing on my arm. What do you think?” She asks, taking a huge bite of his burrito. “I think that's my burrito, you bitch. Also I would say do it. What's the worst that can happen?” He shrugs, taking his burrito back from her.

“You're right.” She sighs, pulling a pen from her backpack and writing the word ‘Hi’ on her wrist. A few minutes later, the word ‘Hello’ shows up just below her ‘Hi’. Riah sees it first and gasps, pointing at her wrist. “It worked!” She grins at him.

The first conversation she had with her soulmate resulted in them both realizing two things: one, they couldn't tell each other their names and two, they were halfway around the world from each other, her in California, him in South Korea.

They wrote back and forth to each other on and off for the next three and a half years until about halfway through her senior year when the words, ‘I’m becoming a trainee’ appeared across her left wrist during English. ‘I have no idea what that means.’ Was what she replied with when her teacher wasn't looking. ‘It's a Kpop thing.” Came the reply.

Still having no idea what that meant, Mazee relied on the internet and her sisters for information thus leading to an undying love of Kpop.

She graduated from high school and went to college for dance and music with Riah as well as starting a band with Emilia and Remi. Her and her soulmate kept in touch and congratulated each other on major accomplishments like when he debuted and when her band, Renegade Youth, signed with a record label.

They were talking about music shortly after she finished her last year of college when she mentioned that she'd recently found a band she really liked. ‘It's an all male Kpop group and a couple of the members are super cute.’ She wrote honestly. ‘Oh you think they're cute do you?’ Came the reply and she knew he was teasing her. ‘Well I am a girl so I'm allowed. :P’ she teases him right back.

‘Well at least I know you're a girl. :P’ her soulmate replies causing her to roll her eyes. ‘You already knew that, nerd. What about you then? Any new bands?’ she asks turning the tables back on him.

‘Well there is an all female rock band that I've become quite fond of lately.’ He replies after a few minutes. ‘All female huh?’ She asks with a laugh to herself. ‘Well I am a guy.’ Comes the reply which she laughed at. ‘At least I know you're a guy. XD’ she replies still laughing.

‘Haha. I have to go but wash your arm, okay?’ He writes to which she rolls her eyes. ‘Duh. Just letting you know though. I'm going to draw something on my arm cause I can.’ She tells him as she heads to the bathroom.

‘That's fine. Just nothing obscene. I still remember that one time in high school with the dick.’ He replies causing her to groan. ‘I told you that was Riah!’ She writes back and begins washing her arm. ‘I know’ he replies before his responses disappear.

Mazee heads back to her desk and begins drawing a stylized guitar on her left arm when a Vlive notification pops up on her computer. She clicks on it upon realizing that it's Monsta X and goes back to drawing.

“Oh she started again.” Mazee hears Minhyuk say and glances up briefly to find them all staring at something on Kihyun's arm. “Kihyun's soulmate is drawing something on his arm. He'll show you, Monbebes, when she's done.” Hyungwon says as Mazee draws the last line of the guitar and looks up at the screen.

“I think she's done. It's beautiful.” Kihyun says, dropping his arm so the camera can see the stylized guitar on his arm. “Holy shit!” Mazee yells at the top of her lungs, running her left hand through her hair as her sisters come into the room.

“What? Who died?” Emilia asks causing Mazee to point at the screen. “That's beautiful. Is it a tattoo?” Remi asks causing Mazee to shake her head and drop her arm. “Oh!” Both of her sisters say at the same time. “Well this just made life more interesting.” Emilia says as her and Remi leave their shocked sister to finish watching her soulmate’s Vlive.

When the Vlive ends, Mazee goes and washes her arm. ‘Aww. I liked that. It was beautiful.’ Writes itself across her wrist as soon as the guitar is gone. ‘I know. Apparently so did Wonho.’ She replies after drying her forearm. ‘Yeah. He… wait how did you know that?’ Comes the reply seconds later.

‘I saw the fucking Vlive, Kihyun.’ She writes back almost immediately. ‘Well at least you know who I am now.’ He writes back then doesn't reply to her, ‘yep’.

The writing disappears the next morning and it's quiet for a few days while she's getting ready to film a new music video. ‘How's it going?’ suddenly appears on her arm twenty minutes before she's supposed to film. ‘Meh.’ She writes back before going back to doing her makeup.

‘What's the matter?’ Kihyun writes back causing her to chuckle. ‘Nothing. I only have a few minutes to talk.’ Mazee replies as she finishes her makeup. ‘Oh well I'll leave you be and wash my arm but I'm gonna draw something.’ He writes, making her chuckle again.

‘That's fine. Just nothing obscene.’ She repeats his words from the other day, only to receive no response except his responses disappearing. As she's washing her arm, lines start appearing, forming a stylized heart on her left forearm.

A couple of days after the video was posted, people on the internet were wondering if she'd gotten a tattoo. While she was reading one such article, the office phone started ringing. “Hello?” She answers quickly.

“Hello. Is this the number to reach the band, Renegade Youth?” The man on the other line asks. “Yes. My name is Mazee. What can I do for you?” She replies curiously. “I represent a South Korean entertainment company called Starship. We would like to extend a collaboration offer with one of our artists.” He says causing Mazee’s eyes to widen in shock.

“Hello?” The man on the other line says snapping Mazee out of her daze. “Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I was in shock. Can I discuss it with my bandmates and call you back?” She asks which he agreed to and gave the number to call.

As soon as she hung up the phone, she yelled at the top of her lungs for her sisters. “What?” Remi asks as they walk into the room. “I just got a call from a South Korean entertainment company wanting to collab with us. Are we gonna say no?” Mazee asks her sisters.

Emilia deadpans at her as Remi shakes her head. “You are dumb.” Remi says causing Mazee to laugh. “Didn't think so. Now get out. I have to call them back.” Both of her sisters flip her off as they leave and she calls Starship back. They hash out the details and Mazee receives an email with the ticket confirmation for two days away then she calls Riah. “We leave in two days.” She tells her sisters as she heads to her room from the office.

The two days go by quickly and suddenly they're landing in Korea then being taken to a hotel. Mazee bids her sisters goodnight before heading to her hotel room where she notices words on her wrist.

‘How's it going?’ It says causing Mazee to realize that she'd missed his presence. ‘It's pretty great actually.’ She writes back quickly. ‘Oh really? Usually all I get is meh.’ He replies, teasingly. ‘I can't even find words, Ki. There's a collab and I'm practically dying of excitement but also exhaustion. Can I tell you about it tomorrow?’ She replies as she yawns to herself. ‘Of course. Get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow.’ Comes his reply a few seconds later. ‘Goodnight, Kihyun.’ She replies before falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Kihyun's responses had disappeared so she quickly washed her arm and got ready. Someone from Starship picked them up from the hotel and took them to the company building, showing them to a conference room.

“They're late.” Emilia says after they'd been in the conference room for fifteen minutes. “Will you chill, Em? They'll get here when they get here.” Mazee says, glancing at Remi who is asleep in her chair before looking down at her phone.

Not even five minutes later, the door flies open causing Remi to jump violently and fall on the floor. “Hi! It's really you! I love you guys!” A voice that makes Mazee’s head snap up says as Emilia snorts at Remi. “Wonho, move! I want to go eat!” Hyungwon says before shoving shoving Wonho into the room.

Mazee watches in shock as the boys file in one by one. “Holy shit! It's you!” She says as the last boy walks into the room with his head down. At the sound of her voice, he raises his head. “Surprise!” He says with a shit eating grin.

“I'm going to kill you.”


End file.
